Scooby Loving!
by Creeply
Summary: Velma, Daphne and Scooby find themselves investigating an old house and stumble onto something that they never expected. Leading into a situation that none of them had ever been before or have any hope of leaving. Smut. Lemon.


**Sorry if this is on the short side, or on the long side, either or. Remember to read and review.**

Daphne shrieked and jumped against Velma's back for possibly the fifteenth time in as many seconds. Velma groaned in agitation and turned to glare at the easily startled woman.  
"What is it now?"  
"You didn't hear it?" The red head said in confusion. Velma shook her head and continued walking. The five of them had found themselves in an old mansion in the middle of a swamp apparently haunted by a witches ghost who turned people in monsters for her own enjoyment. That had seemed just the thing for Mystery Inc to investigate. So they had packed up the van and went to investigate. Except for Shaggy, who had broken his legs on a previous mission. Which only left the girls, Scooby and Fred. They had split up with Fred taking the dog and Velma and Daphne being placed together.

Daphne bit her thumb and continued to stalk behind Velma, the interior of the house felt weird, unnatural and wrong. As if this entire place was dangerous. She shimmied along nervously, like a wild animal. Which annoyed Velma to no end. She just wanted to prove whoever was behind this and go home. It was obviously going to be an evil oil baron or something equally as silly. She was just sick and tired of all of this foolishness.

Sure the place that they were in was really out of the way, and also very spooky even for them, and sure they had to deal with monsters now and again. But she doubted that there was going to be anything bad around the next corner.

They reached the turn in the hallway and paused. Velma looked behind herself in confusion. There should have been a different shape to the hallway here. She took out the map and looked at it. Curious. This door was not on the map. She gave the map to the red head behind her and moved forward slowly before trying the doorknob. It turned effortlessly beneath her hand. She walked through it. Daphne waited for a moment before hurrying after her.

"wait for me!" she said nervously. The door vanished behind them with a magical tinkle of bells. The two women found themselves in some sort of dungeon, with large stone walls, thick chains along the floor and no windows.

"Where are we? What is this?" Daphne said in surprise as she wandered around in a dazed state. Velma poked at the walls looking for a clue.  
"I don't know, it wasn't on any map. This is strange. Supernatural." Daphne paused and looked at her friend nervously. Velma wasn't normally skittish, or afraid of things that could not be explained. But now...now she seemed a little superstitious.  
"We should go." Daphne said and turned back towards the blank wall.

"Um. Velma? Where's the door?" Velma's head snapped up so quickly that the entire room became a blur. Then she noticed a smell, it was strong and sweet and smelt vaguely of flowers and candy.

"You have trespassed." A voice seemed to cackle out through the walls themselves.  
"Who are you?!"Velma shouted as she began to frantically search the walls for any speakers or at the very least a hole that they could crawl out of.  
"Such two pretty girls."  
"What do you want?" Daphne shrieked out as the smell in the air began to get stronger, she felt her entire body begin to burn and blister.

"Now you are going to get it."

The two girls groaned and felt something happening to them. Their bodies began a strange metamorphosis. It began in their core and radiated outwards. Their stomachs became smaller and taunt. Then the heat began to move outwards. Velma gasped and gripped her chest as her sweater which was usually a little baggy on her began to stretch and fill. She whipped it off in a panic and there were a couple of boobies that a porn star would be grateful for. And yet they continued to grow. Her bra was too small to hold them and they snapped the button keeping it on. It fell to the ground discarded alongside her sweater. Her brown nipples seemed to fill her entire breast, her long thick nipples sprouted outwards and actually began to lactate.

"Impossible." Velma breathed out, she gasped again and gripped her tits, her hair began to curl upwards at the end.

Daphne heard the ripping before she felt it. She looked behind herself in shock.  
"My butt!" she announced, it was growing, becoming bigger and bouncier and much more fuckalicious then ever before. It was large and round and very tight, but with enough jiggle to it that you could get hypnotized in it. Her hair began to extend until it fell far past her waist and almost dragged on the floor. Red and bright and shiny. The changes stopped at their lips which became larger and puffier, as lovely and kissable as their snatches which were now exposed to the air. Their underwear had seemingly dissolved during their bimbo change.

"What just happened?" Velma said in shock.

* * *

Scooby doo was nerovus. Fred had just disappeared shouting about monsters and traps like the crazy human he was and now Scooby was stuck walking around this creepy old mansion by himself. He felt something scratch at his back and paused whining nervously.

"Such a pretty dog." He gulped, this was not going to be his day he could just tell.  
"The perfect specimen for those girls punishment. A punishment of pleasure! That will keep them trapped for my entertainment! Forever!" Scooby felt himself lifted upwards and his legs descend to the ground. He gasped and quivered.

He was changing! Quickly too. His legs extended and his paws morphed into a strange paw, that of a human. His head shifted and cracked until it was facing forwards, his biceps grew as did his abs. He then felt his cock and balls tingle. He thought that those had been removed. But nope. There they were. The size of a two and a half foot long salami and a couple of coconuts. Scooby looked down at his new form in surprise, he had not been expecting this to happen to him today. He reached down and cupped his balls in surprise before pulling away as if it had shocked him.

"Now dog, through that door there will be two lovely young ladies." The voice spoke up once again. Scooby gracefully walked to the door and touched it. The door had popped out of nowhere on the wall. He gripped the handle and began to turn it.  
"And?" He spoke in a clear voice. No slur. His speech impediment was gone!  
"And I want you to fuck them into two quivering piles of goo for me." Scooby thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Okay!" With that he opened the door and stepped through. And standing before him were two of the sexiest women he had ever seen! Velma and Daphne, with their tits hanging out and their nice lip smacking asses out in the air. Just for him. The two girls looked at Scooby Too in surprise.

Then Daphne giggled excitedly and rubbed her thighs together. Velma gasped and covered her mouth, the cock hanging before them was massive, and large and covered in delicious looking veins. Oh she could tell that it was scooby doo. She could tell straight away...but...well that cock smelled so good!

She couldn't help herself and when she felt her orgasm come on she allowed it to wash over her. She groaned and bent in half, trying to keep her mind clear. She was on her hands and knees and panting. She had to fight through this. She had to get over this. She looked up and there was Daphne on her hands and knees and worshipping Scooby's cock. As if it were the only cock left in the entire world. She was bobbing her head up and down the massive length and massaging the two extra large balls in one hand. She pulled off and spat into her hands before beginning again. She was unable to reach her entire mouth around the massive cock, in fact her mouth was almost breaking from all of the dog dick meat stuffed into it. But she was doing her best to do the Doo.  
"Daphne!" Velma shouted trying to snap her out of it. The red head looked behind her and wiggled her butt snootily at Velma.

"What? Don't you want in? He's really yummy!" Velma was trying to talk, attempting to lecture about the evils of having sex with a dog, even a werewolf like Scooby Doo. But she could not form words, all she could do was crawl forward with her mouth hanging open and drool pooling in her mouth before dribbling down it like a hungry little slut. She reached and began to lick at Scooby's massive member. Scooby just stood there and groaned as the two sluts pleasured his massive and large pink werewolf dog member.

He felt something hot and white and big churning in his balls. He then allowed it to release in one massive wave over the two girls backs, in wave after powerful wave he orgasmed across their backs until cum was running down their backs. Daphne was excitedly shoving her finger into Velma's cunt causing the glasses wearing girl to gasp and bend her back to accept more of her best friends fingers. Daphne forced some of Scooby's cum into Velma's cunt and trying her best to scoop more up and lick it. It was delicious! Better tasting then his cock! She then turned around and shook her ass in Scooby's face.

"I'm horny!" She complained in a childish voice. Scooby grinned and mounted her like a bitch. He thrust and shoved his large red slimy cock all the way into her. All the way to the hilt. He began to thrust and bark happily. Daphne's mind snapped the moment that his sharp dog dick entered her, she began to bark as well. She did not mind. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud, a cloud of his semen! A cloud that stunk of scooby Doo's dog cock!

"Woof! Woof!" Daphne cried out happily as her massive ass twitched eagerly, it rubbed against his stomach and forced him to move in and out of her faster and faster, getting to an impossible incredible pace. Scooby only had to thrust a few more times before he felt Daphne begin to orgasm against his cock, her cunt squeezing him eagerly, trying to take him all the way to her womb. He deposited a load of his cum directly inside of her, giving her a nice bright sticky cream pie. Daphne groaned. She could feel him fill her up. She slid off of his dick and turned to Velma who was watching wide eyed and frightened. She saw the look in Daphne's eyes and knew what was going to be coming. Or in this case cumming. And in who.

"Please no!" She shouted as Daphne launched herself onto her smarter friend and held her down while Scooby mounted her. Scooby began to pant as he slid into Velma. Velma gasped and wheezed and panted trying to keep her whits about her. But all she could feel was the massive cock, and his tongue lapping at her face and Daphne playing with her boobs and kissing and caressing them and beginning to lick and nibble and suck at the milk dribbling from her nipples. Velma felt Scooby explode inside of her and knew that there was no going back to normal.

Her eggs opened up for the dog sperm and she was thoroughly impregnated thanks to the efforts of Daphne and Scooby Doo who exchanged a high five as they watched Velma pant and twist on the ground moaning in satisfaction that only a good fucking can give.

* * *

A voice comes out of the wall in an old mansion abandoned by time and Fred Jones.  
"Let us look in on my little sex toys shall we?" Through the halls we come to a small room with plenty of cushions and small bowls that refill themselves with food and water. If they want to fuck like animals they might as well live like them.

Scooby is lounging in the corner, his cock always hard and ready for a good round of sex. But he looks different, more like his old self. On a table is a heavily pregnant Daphne Blake, her breasts, hair, lips and most importantly ass back to normal. Standing in front of her is a just as pregnant Velma Dinkley, she is back to normal as well and glaring at Daphne with fire in her eyes.

"Sometimes I like to give them their old minds and bodies back, but they have found out that they have gone too long here. Those two trespassers cannot live without that dogs dick. And so he will continue to service them. Don't worry I give them their sex bodies and minds back often. I just like to see them bicker now and again."

Velma crosses her arms under her massive milk filled mammeries.  
"You stupid cunt. As soon as I give birth and count the babies I'm going to make sure that Scooby knocks you up with three litters for every one that I have." She said. Daphne gulped, Velma looked very full, and they were still a couple of months away. Both of them would be getting bigger, But Daphne was already larger then Velma...what did it mean though?

"It means that Daphne is more fertile. I will let you in on a little secret, Velma is carrying eight puppies, while Daphne has nine. So she will in the end have to carry a few dozen litters if I am not mistaken. And puppy teeth can be rather sharp and bitey at times." The voice coos to the reader.

Daphne whines as she feels the babies twisting inside of her.  
"How does that sound to you Scooby?" Velma calls over to her lover. Scooby Doo grins widely and giggles his trademark giggle.

 **So remember to read and review I greatly appreciate it. Sorry if this is a little on the short side.**


End file.
